othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claims List
A claim is esseasntially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. A claim is a gigantic step below the insanity of having a dedicated waifu that you worship on a daily basis and buy chocolates for. By definition, a claim should be a restrained and most importantly, platonic, appreciation of a character. See the Waifu article for waifus. Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Users and Their Claims *'americancheeze': Midori Hibiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga) *'AndyLovesCirno:' Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Satori Komeiji (Touhou) *'animeboi224: '''Amae Koromo (Saki), Sophie (Tales of Graces), Noumi Kudryavka (Little Busters!) *'Ankleslam101': Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Stay Night) [[APaThYBaH|'aPaThYBaH']]':' Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) *[[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer']]':' Merle (Escaflowne) *[[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978']]':' Asuka Langley Soryu (Evangelion), Soi Fon, Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach), Kallen Kozuki (Geass), Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) *'Bako Ikporamee': Yin (Darker than Black), Disc (Needless) , Kotori (Idolmaster) *'B'''elall: Q-Feuille (Kiddy girl-and) *'Benj1989:' Tayuya (Naruto) *'BlackAce00:' Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces),Sonia Strumm (MegaMan Starforce), Haru Miura (reborn!), Lacus Clyne (Gundam SEED Destiny) *[[blackrider76|'blackrider76']]:' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou), Jun Watarase (Happiness!), Ryouko Ookami (Ookami-sansomeshit) *'Byzantine Kirby: Kaede Nagase (Negima!) *C_Jester99: Shion (Xenosaga), Tira (Soul Calibur), Amy (Soul Calibur), Viki (Suikoden), Isabel (suikoden V), Zazie Rainyday (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'CalciferX85:':Lt. Commander Yuriko Star (the Irresponsible Captain Tylor) *'Chaosinferno825': Yue Ayase (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'cloudstrife2345': Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain) *'CloudvsTidus4Life:' Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!), Serena (Sailor Moon) *'CobaltBlitz': Adult Hiiragi-chan (Hanamaru Kindergarten), Hitagi Senjogahara!!!!! (Bakemonogatari), Holo/Horo (Spice & Wolf), Mari Illustrious Makinami (NGE: Rebuild) *'Cryptospuridium:' Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), Dizzy (Guilty Gear), Noel Vermillion (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) *'CubeKnight': Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess) *'Cyberlink420': Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 Dark5009]:' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei/Ga-Rei Zero), Noe Isurugi (True Tears), Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!), Natsume/Sabrina (Pokemon HG/SS), Mai Sawaguchi & Reo Kawamura (Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo), Tsugumi (Guilty Crown), Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown), Erio Touwa* (Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko) *Unless the person who claimed her first wants her back *'Darkness_Heir: 'Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Rouge (Basquash!) *'DeSeiks: Ferris Eris (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes), Houki Sinonono (IS: Infinite Stratos), Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?), Arika Anarchia Entheofushia (Negima!) *'dkrdude3': Chie Satonaka (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4), Elizabeth (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3) *'DoomtrainGF:' Chouun "Sei" Shiryuu (Koihime Musou), Motochika Chousokabe (Sengoku Basara) *'Dusk_Thanatos:' Kohaku (Tsukihime) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 Eab1990]:' Coco Yagami (Ever17) *'echo_effect89: Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima), Segawa Izumi (Hayate no Gotoku), Chiba Kirino (Bamboo Blade) *'emiily6': Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *'Enclosure:' Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime), Chisame Hasegawa (Negima), Yamamoto Isoroku (Sengoku Rance), Ayra (Fire Emblem 4) *'Eta_warrior:' Shiro Emiya (Fate/Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). *[[Falco777|'Falco777']]:' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Nina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki & Jun Suzuki (K-ON!), Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka & all of her MISAKA clones (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru), Lisa (Blacksmith), Mikazuki Kiryu & Riko Suminoe (Kiss X Sis), Chiho & Chise Mihara (Kobato.), Chise Umenomori (Mayoi Neko Overrun!), Mayumi Thyme (Shuffle!), Elfreda "Effie" Mirjasdottir (Astarotte no Omocha!) *'FFXFool: Makoto (Kanon) *'Gamefan7:' Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) *'guitarman170': Iori Yoshizuki (I"s) *'HeartBreakKid25' : Ushiromiya Jessica (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'hideto': Chochanna "Dem Buns girl" (Wakfu), Iris/Ayame (Ace Attorney/Gyakuen Saiban), Cirucci Thunderwitch (Bleach), Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach), Attractive females on OT (Real Life) *[[Holeymeister|'Holeymeister']]:' Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Haruka Amami, Hibiki Ganaha (iDOLM@STER), Takeshi Kuranari, Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Morita Kenichi (Sharin no Kuni), Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) *'IhatethisCPU: 'Koyomi Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh), Triela (Gunslinger Girl), Lucius (FE7), Li Kohran, Kanna Kirishima, (Sakura Taisen series), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Rei Ayanami (NGE: Nobody Dies. That's right. Fanfic version, dirtbags!) *'Impossible: 'Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!), Ushiromiya Lion (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) (Yes, I'm willing to take that chance) *Intern3st: Louise Françoise (Zero no Tsukaima) *'IzualUrashima: Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad), Sakagami Tomoyo (Clannad), Taneshima Popla (Working!!) *'kurtfisto:' Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kay Faraday/Ichijou Mikumo (Ace Attorney Investigations) *[[Kurtsoft|'Kurtsoft']]:' Hisui (tsukihime) *'lamdakastel: Frederica Bernkastel and Lambdadelta (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'Legends Kuja': Konoka Konoe (Negima) *[[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]:' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. *'Lightsnake: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Urd (Ah! My Goddess), Every non-loli, non psycho from Claymore, Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Mitarashi Anko (Naruto), Riza Hawkeye (FMA), Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop), Arshes Nei (Bastard!), Balsa (Moribito), Naga (Slayers), Rin and Makie (Blade of the Immortal), Revy (Black Lagoon), Kasuga (Sengoku Basara). *'lilchao': Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'LillySatou': Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo), Asami Iwasawa (Angel Beats!) *'Loki: '''Fenris Fenrir (Ragnarok) *[[mario2000|'mario2000']]':' Lina Inverse (Slayers) *Meganium7: Miyako (Hidamari Sketch) *'Mister_Feeny: November 11 (Darker than Black), Lion (Lion) *'mogar002/Lord_Mogar: '''Sunohara Mei (Clannad), Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Loco (MÄR) *'motsinaction: Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *'MSN_06S_Sinanju: '''MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam Unicorn) *'Negima15:' Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satoko Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'NejiWannabe': Hei (Darker Than Black), Sam (Supernatural), Dean (Supernatural) *'Nytemare457: Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *'omarssikins: '''Dita Liebely (Vandread), Tomoyo Daidouji (CCS), Yuno Gasai (Mirrai Nikki), Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) *'OneEyedDragon: Yui Hirasawa (K-On!), Shiina (Angel Beats!), Cecilia Alcott (Infinite Stratos), Annette Maximillian (Freezing), Shino (Rune Factory 3), Maelstrom (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) why someone put a strikethrough... But okay, Yoshimoto Imagawa (Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox) *'ozoz_93:' Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) *'pieisthebest:' Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) *'PingothD:' Kanna (Air) *'PsxGamer626': Nina Einstein (Code Geass) *'Pure_LionHeart:' Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail), Selnia "Drill" Iori Flameheart (Ladies Versus Butlers!) *'Queen of Lazy:' Marisa Kirisame(Touhou), Mina Hazuki(DtB2) *[[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]:' Haruhi Suzumiya *[[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera]]:' Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime) *[[RiftBard|'RiftBard]]:' Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku) *'Rin Tohsaka: Mac Arrowny (OT) *'Ryo82439:' Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!), Lancer (Fate/Stay Night), Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *'sailorpete:' Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS) *'SamuraiMike:' Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *'Sceptilesolarbeam: '''Haru Usami (G Senjou no Maou) *'ScrappyDingo:' Saber (all versions), Rin Tohsaka (Fate), Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihōin, Orihime Inoue, Momo Hinamori (Bleach), Kirino Kousaka, Ayase Aragaki, Manami Tamura, Ruri "Kuroneko" Gokou (Oreimo), Millhiore F. Biscotti (Dog Days), Squid Girl (Ikamusume), Index (Index), Junko Hattori (Ichiban), Laura Bodewig, Charlotte Dunois (IS), Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime), Elpeo Puru, Marida Cruz, Puru Two (Gundam), Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica), Subaru Konoe (Mayo Chiki!), Kanu Unchou (Koihime & Ikkitousen), Suruga Kanbaru (Bakemonogatari), Hime, Riza Wildman (Kaibutsu), Sena Kashiwazaki, Yozora Mikazuki (Boku wa Tomodachi), Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario), Yukie Mayuzumi, Miyako Shiina, Momoyo Kawakami (Majikoi), Yukiko Amagi (P4), Kujira & Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Yurin leCiel (Gundam AGE) *'Scythe:' Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *'Serjhe:' Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Azusa Nakano (K-On), Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari). *[[XXShadowZ2k6XX|'Shadow']]':' Freddie, Takashi Kamiyama (Cromartie High School), Kino (Kino's Journey). *'Shruikonn:' Miyu (Trinity Universe), Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!), Nanael (Queen's Blade), Eclair Martinozzi (Dog Days) *[[Smelly_Goomba|'Smelly_Goomba']]: Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad), Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) *'sourside21': Kagami Hiiragi *'SSonic06:' Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Vivi Nefeltari (One Piece), Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke (Strike Witches), Rin (Nagasarete Airanto) *'StarfishHeat:' Yuzumi Yuzuhara (Sengoku Rance) *'Starks: Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), You Tanaka (Ever17), Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!), Minami Shimada (Bakatest), Lesser Devil Elyse (My Balls), Nami Hitou (Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei), Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) *[[StoneCold2010|'''StoneCold2010]]:''' Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Youmu Konpaku (Touhou), Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro), Ringo Akai (Ookami-sansomethingortheother) *StriderTuna: Miyuki, Yukari Takara, Konata Izumi(LS), Melfina(OS), Mimi(KnJ), Misao(LS), Hikaru(nadesico), Mikuru(Both)(TMoHS), Matsu(Sekirei), Lu Bu(Kohime), Hiiragi twins, Kuroi-sensei(LS), Yuki(TMoHS), Yomiko(ROD), Tiffania (ZnT), Sanae (Touhou) *'''suburbanninja89: Kaaya (Tower of Druaga), Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-Rei), Nena Trinity (Gundam 00), Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios), Beatrice (Umineko), Horo (Spice +Wolf), Ryofu Housen (Ikki Tousen) *'superangelo128': Akari Mizunashi (ARIA), Alice Carroll (ARIA), Aika S. Granzchesta (ARIA) *[[Supremezero|'Supremezero']]:' Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) *[[TallaricoSan|'TallaricoSan]]:' every female from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (cause nobody else would), Mahoro Andou (do I need to tell you what show?), the girls from Maburaho (I think I spelled it Nozomi right) *'TennesseeVolFan: Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) *[[Touphi|'Touphi']]:''' Doesn't deserve a waifu now that he has a potential RL SO. *TheRaven15: Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) *Tylerx27: Sakura Matou (F/SN) *[[UEHacker|'''UEHacker]]:''' Nao Yuuki (My~HiME), Juliet Nao Zhang (My~Otome), Alkaid (.hack//GU), Kazumi Asakura (Negima), Teana Lanster (Nanoha StrikerS) *Ugly Joe: Inoue (Code Geass), Ryo Kunieda (Bleach), Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh), Petunia *UltimateDragon00X:' C.C. (Code Geass), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer), Inner Moka (Rosario+Vampire), Himari (Omamori Himari), Saeko Busujima (HoTD), Feldt Grace (Gundam 00), Mai Kawasumi (Kanon), KOS-MOS (Xenosaga), Tsukiumi (Sekirei), Lightning (FFXIII), Mitsuru Kirijo (P3), Rise Kujikawa (P4), Lan Fan (FMA), Chachamaru (Negima!), Shinra Kuonji (They Are My Noble Masters), Airi (Queen's Blade), Haruka Morishima & Ai Nanasaki (Amagami SS), Hildegarda (Beelzebub), Haqua du lot Herminium , Jun Nagase, Kusunoki Kasuga (TWGOK), Kyouko Sakura (Madoka Magica), Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois (Dog Days), Blue Rose (Tiger & Bunny), Dalian (Dantalian no Shoka) *'U Metal': Tenshi Hinanai (Touhou) *'vamppwned': Baron Ashura (Mazinger Z),MS-07B Gouf (Mobile Suit Gundam), MSM-03C Hygogg (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket) *'Xyiitol': Yuki Nagato (TMoHS) *Amamiya_Ushio: Otomiya Haine (The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross) *'ampeg_dude': Misaki Nakahara (Welcome to the N.H.K) and Juvia Loxar (fairy tail) *GreatSvenster: Mamimi Samejima (FLCL) '''Feel free to update and round out the list, as there are many, many more claims!' Category:Glossary